


Beorn's Lament.

by gregja21



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Love, Poetry, Romance, Shapeshifting, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregja21/pseuds/gregja21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tragic/love poem. A lament for the shape-changer of Wilderland and his lost love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beorn's Lament.

Hear the bear of Wilderland cry

His long lament to the great eye.

His long-lost love, the mighty moon,

Taken from the bear far too soon.

 

Deep in the woods lives the bear-man,

Silent guard of the Wilderland,

Friend to the beast, the bird, the fish,

To live alone’s his only wish.

 

For once he loved a maiden fair,

With Carrock-lilies in her hair.

He saw her dance upon a night,

Her feet were bare, her dress was white.

 

The mighty man-bear, dark and tall,

Waited and listened for her call.

And every night he’d lie and watch,

The dancing maiden from the rock.

 

And then upon the light of day,

The moon princess would fade away,

Leaving nothing in her stead,

Just her fey beauty in his head.

 

One night he braved the moon’s embrace,

He longed to look upon her face.

He came to her dressed like a bear,

The great beast and the maiden fair.

 

She did not flee, for she was true,

The bear-man’s kindness she saw through

His grim visage, a beast of might,

It did not matter on that night.

 

So every eve’ he left his hall,

Climbed the rock and let out a call,

The moon-maid came down from the sky,

They’d dance until the day was nigh.

 

One night when the maid came to dance,

Our dear Beorn had seen his chance,

He asked the moon to be his wife,

To give up her immortal life.

 

A single tear dropped from her eye,

A silent lament without cry.

“My dear Beorn” the maiden said,

“In the sun’s realm I cannot tread.”

 

“I love you so, that much is true,

But all the gods refuse me you.

With mortal man I cannot be,

The night forever calls to me.”

 

That night was a dance of despair,

For the bear and his lady fair.

No more did the moon dance for him,

The changeling with the great bear-skin.

 

Sometimes at night you hear the cry,

A great bear call up to the sky,

A howl of sadness for the love,

Of Beorn and the moon above.


End file.
